


Only a Woman

by italiangirl1970



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiangirl1970/pseuds/italiangirl1970
Summary: "He hated her, hated the gentle way she talked to him, the frankness of her words, the kindness of her gestures. She hated her body, the fact that he was dependent on her , like water for a thirsty, who dreamed of her every night and, above all, He hated that other men put their eyes on her. " What would happen if after the invasion of New York Loki had not been sent back to Asgard? And if watching him was a modern mutant avatar? A mix, I hope for you enjoyable, of Thor, Avengers, X - Men, the Guardians of the GalaxyP.S. If you can pass the first four chapters maybe (and I say maybe) you might like it.Sorry if I'm not up to at your height, and then I suck in English ( I have to use translate !)





	1. Chapter 1

She had come to town for a few minutes and even though Xavier had tried to prepare her, she was not really ready for what she was seeing.  
She had endlessly begged Logan to take her to visit New York, but the many commitments (and the numerous battles) had always hindered her.  
  
_And now?_  
  
Now it's here to watch monstrous beasts and ruthless warriors, devastating everything  
They really did bad look... _not the warriors (for them the "bad look" was euphemism), but the Avengers._  
They were now out of the way and would not have resisted the assault for a long time if fortune had not been turned on their part.  
  
_But this should not distract her from the mission: capture the leader_. Rather, _the false leader._ Xavier had been clear with her: capturing him and protecting him from his own troops was of vital importance...  
  
So actually she was there as an observer... If the Avengers had not been able to reassemble it would intervene, otherwise... He had seen Stark rushed to the portal with what seemed to be a terrestrial bomb. As it seemed, the high spheres had decided to solve the root problem: it raises the city to the ground and releases you from the alien problem. _Deluded ..._ It would have been really easy.  
_And simple things do not work hardly ever._  
Almost.  
It had a privileged position, up there, enclosed within a whirlwind that no one in the grow fervent of the battle could ever see. She watched with interest and trepidation the events taking place... Stark's climb to the portal, Romanov's spectacular jumps to reach the source of power and just near, an angry Loki and frustrated with an equally furious Hulk. Maybe a little more, considering how him had beaten him repeatedly on the pavement. It was time. The one where it would be most vulnerable to them. Now it was suddenly obvious that the others had the feeling of losing, and it was equally obvious that the thing would not have been accepted in good faith.  
Charles had not given her details (who else was she to question her decisions?) But she knew that losing Loki would mean losing the war.  
  
« You're still alive? »  
  
It was tapered inside the floor: if it had been a human would have been literally rubbed. But you know, it was a god ... An asshole of a god to say it all. Looked her at her with a mixture of sorrow and astonishment, unable to speak. Only... a lament  
  
«Yes, I'd say you're » He studied him a bit, to make sure he had all his attention, then she knelt down to up to the ear. «Listen to me well, you do not like me and surely, for your standards, I do not like you, but I have received the ungrateful task of protecting you. »  
  
«You?»he laughed. «And from who would you protect me ?»  
  
I studied it a bit. Skin pale, black hair, green eyes. If it was not him, he would have been wonderful. But that's it: he had learned from a piece that many of the lovely men are either gay or crazy. Of the first category he could not say, but he could undoubtedly say that Loki was part of the second.  
  
«Let's go! We both know, that what you work for is not happy at all about the mess you did! Do you think, that will he'll make you go smooth?»  
  
Surprise, and a bit of panic crossed his face for a fraction of a second. «But what the hell are you talking about?» In a moment he still showed his security haughty.  
  
« To tell the truth I know many things. You know... work for someone who was able to intercept your private conversations with the other. And he deduced that for you it will not end very well ... »  
  
She gave him a brilliant smile, followed immediately by a serious and severely dry expression « I repeat: i hate you with all myself , but I can not leave you in the hands of the enemy. So they sent me to save your ass »  
  
« A ridiculous midgarian girl? » sneered.  
  
He did not have all the wrongs.  
Her _style_ did not reflect the warrior he really was. He had a gentle face framed by blond wavy hair that reached her to the shoulder blades. Numerous locks had the tint of a beautiful red fire that sha upwards as flames and from the base of the nape he fell, laying on the breast, a longer braid wrapped in colored wires. And like many young women of his age, He wore a charming brillant to his nose.  
The slender figure was wrapped in a colorful short dress that reached her mid-thigh and under, a pair of adherent shorts emphasize the vertiginous legs. At the feet she wore colored socks the like suit and amphibious boots. More than a fighter seemed like a hip hop dancer. Discipline that among other things knew well, like all that required accurate use of body language.  
  
« Well ...Appearances are deceiving, don't you know? Besides, You should not be the king ? And instead, look at yourself: you're a pathetic tangle of rags. »  
  
He wished to strangle her on site but it was undeniable that him lacked the necessary energy. So when a Chitauri swoop behind them through the ex-glass window of the Stark Tower, a malevolent grin he was drawn on his face. _Well, he would pay for his arrogance!_  
  
« Kill her! » Loki ordered.  
  
Nothing happened. The Chitauri did not even look at her.  
  
«KILL HER ! KILL HER! » shouted.  
  
The girl stood , with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look. Ordering him to kill her, when she was there to protect him... _He did not understand anything .._. He let the beast approach the _prince_ , making his intentions known: he did not want Loki to remain in doubt about _who_ was doing _what_. Did you see panic, frustration, and even the ... pain? painting on the face of the man, when _someone_ entered his head; could read the he inner battle, and she he did enjoying it terribly . _Oh! Xavier would not have been happy, but after all that Loki had done was the least!_  
He looked at him desperately writhe inside his hole, in the useless attempt to move away from the Chitauri, waited for the beast to grab him for the jacket and finally decided to intervene, with great surprise of the Chitauri and the wounded Loki. With a simple hand gesture he created a whirlwind that sucked and threw the beast down from the tower. _This_ , had been easy.  
She watched complacently her work and walked to the edge of the open room to see that everything had come to an end: the portal was closed and who knows how, all the beasts that had invaded the city they were on the ground, suddenly dead... _Stark should have explain many things ... and she too_! She turned to the prince, to see him lying on the stairway leading to the bar.  
  
« I see that fear has accelerated your healing!»  
  
He looked at her uncertainly and curiously.  
  
_But who the hell was it? Until a moment before she had not felt in her any energy, just like now, and then suddenly …_  
  
« Before, Stark had offered me a drink. Now I would gladly her accept it »  
  
«A drink, you say? I do not know, maybe I would just drink something me too , now that I think of it»  
  
«I'm afraid this will have to wait »  
  
The girl turned and got under the Avengers' throw . He raised his arms in sign of surrender «Calm guys, I have no intention of quarreling with you ...»  
  
«What the fuck would you be?» Clint was talking, as he aimed with his arrow at the young woman's eyes.  
  
«Let her stay, Legolas, do not you see that it's a beauty? With those eye-catching eyes and that full mouth can only be a fairy ...Much pleasure, I'm the famous, unique and inimitable Tony Stark»  
  
«I know who you are»  
  
«Who we are, we know it ... Who are you instead escapes!» said Romanov with some hostility.  
  
«I ... Send me Professor Xavier ... For him » and pointed Loki, who in the distance looked at the scene with interest« My name is Morgane and I am the last air dominator»


	2. Chapter 2

They sat a little clumsy, to study each other.  
After the huge mess that happened in New York, they had decided get away from the city as soon as possible, also and above all to avoid having to answer the criticism and controversy that always, in these cases, you would be triggered.  
They could not remain in Stark Tower, since it was... impractical, and therefore the S.H.I.E.L.D. he had provided them refilled a secure, modest and comfortable shelter. Modest for way of saying, since he had all the desirable amenities; the building, surrounded by protected and impractical the natural park area , it boast well 16 circular rooms, all with a breathtaking view toward Towards the forest' dense. The central area was the common room and there was a fully equipped and stocked kitchen, a bar area and a large living room with cream-coloured sofas, shelves and tables. The vaulted ceiling was of glass and allowed the light to filter, with a darkening system of the glass windows in the case that the light had been excessive. There was also an equally large basement that concealed a gym, conference room, entertainment room and of course a prison.  
  
Was Tony to break the ice. «Morgane, who tell us? I do not know for example: how old are you? Are you busy? I don't speak for me, I have Pepper, but my friend here »and pointed to Steve« he desperately searching a soul soul, someone to do with chic too chic, if you know what I mean.»  
  
« What are you talking about?» broke Steve «don't listen to him, most of the time says nonsense»  
  
«Nonsense like hell, everyone knows I'm a genius. And then you do not want to know too how many centimeters make her legs? »Morgane raised an eyebrow here, disbelief: _was this perhaps, this the same man who claimed to be Ironman?_ «84? 85 cm? How long are they?»  
«Yes,» interrupted Clint «speech interesting indeed. Maybe you'll find out later, personally, with one meter . Now let speak the girl, so maybe we know each other better. What do you say? »  
  
Absolute in unison, including Thor which had a direct interest on the shares of the newcomer.  
So Tony stayed with his doubts and decided to pour something into the glasses of all.  
Morgane was incredulous.  
He feared she could not plead its cause and disappoint Xavier ... but was there and it was too late. He made a long sigh, stretched her legs out in front of her earning a "wow" from Stark and began.   
  
«As I told you, I am the last air dominator» everyone looked with vacuous eye: _well, it was clear that they hadn't a clue what he was talking about._ «All right. I am the descended from one of the tribes in which some members were able to dominate a particular element: Earth, water, air or fire. Each had its own specialty so to speak. Among them there was what you could define the Supreme Master, the one who was able to master all four elements. It was otherwise known as Avatar and came from the nomadic tribes of the masters of the air. »  
  
«Stop stop stop ... Jarvis here tells me that it is a legend. The Avatar, if ever existed, it would have been such a Aang, however disappeared centuries ago and with him all the nice little story that we're telling '»Stark closed the screen and stared at her with a raised eyebrow, he was indicating a great skepticism.  
  
 _Better and better_ « I agree with you that history dates back centuries, but it is not a legend ... I am a descendant ... »She paused and looked around searching for the right words «The tribes have evolved, integrating with the society that changed over the centuries; the gifts are extinct, but their descendants have remained ... I ... When I was born my grandfather who always believed in tradition, tried and recognized in me a sign, barely visible but button with the my weeping of little girl. A small arrow in the middle of my forehead. »  
  
«I don't see anything,» said Banner and others echoed  
  
«It does not appears only because I want it! Appears in the storm of battle, when I have to protect and defend. Only then It brightens and intensifies»  
  
«I'd like to see ... we make her angry? » Stark suggested  
  
«I just, say protect and defend, not angry ... And anyway, there's more. »she hesitated« my father is a XMAN» once again seemed toiling to find the words «My natural gift combined with that of a mutant has given me an even bigger power»  
  
«Do not understand» Natasha interrupted «but having a gift doesn't make you already a mutant?»  
  
«Do you have a soul Natasha?»  
  
«Yes, I think so, certainly»  
  
«My people do not perceive the domination of the elements as a mutation, but simply as a fusion between the soul and the universe. All potentially can have this gift, but few know how to meditate and find peace within yourself, knowledge, joy and strength needed to cultivate it. It is energy, harmony ... Yes a great harmony with the universe. » She was ecstatic as he spoke. She paused and drank the clear liquid he had in the glass. Almost suffocated between coughing .  
  
«Lady Morgane here is not a drinker apparently» Thor chuckled.  
  
In response she stood up starting to wave a towel. _Too hot, damn it._  
  
«So what are you, now there is clear. What you want is still a mystery »Thor continued.  
  
Morgane stared at him for a moment before going to pour a large glass of water. When he spoke his voice was clear and strong «Simply? I want to Loki ... » the statement has aroused off a buzz of dissent« I want to have the opportunity to help him make the right choice ... »  
  
«THING? At the limit we can give you Steve here, for the same reasons as before» Steve raised his eyes to heaven "but criminal trap will be delivered to Thor that he already knows what to do. ' he bellowed Tony  
  
«Ok, wasn't the best approach, but I wishI you listened to me before making a decision»  
  
Steve looked at her seriously, shook his head in disapproval but surprisingly the claimed «I already know that is nonsense, but listening doesn't cost anything»  
  
«Meanwhile, it is rumored crap» corrected Tony« ... ok,we nothing have to do. Or this or stories of wolves ».  
 


	3. Chapter  3

It was evident that neither Clint or Banner, who more than anyone else they had suffered the influence of Loki they were excited. They watched Morgane, suspicious, ready to contest every argument. _Thor was absorbed in his thoughts. Maybe the irrational love for his brother would take him on her side._  
  
«You all know professor Xavier and his gifts» Nodded looking with each other. «Her telepathy has become so powerful and amplified to make him come, in one of his explorations, beyond conventional land borders»  
  
« How is it possible? I mean, it's OK to be powerful but ... in space? » asked astonished Banner  
  
« He is a genius, even in technology. I think it's even better than our friend Stark, here»  
  
«Doubt» He challenged the person concerned «but call me Tony, fairy»  
  
«When the Professor heard voices of visitors from other worlds, he decided to try to direct the mind in that direction. To study, I think, to expand your knowledge ... For a long time he did not find anything relevant but then ... What do you know about » she looked at Thor« what happened to your brother after the fall by Bifrost? »  
  
« Not much » he said, fidging on the armchair «never wanted to talk to me ... He hates me ... and hates our father. He would never tell me nothing personal»  
  
«Charles heard» revealed Morgane « you won't like what I have to say, but you have to know» she looked-made Thor who was careful «Him ... in his fall was caught by a Titan crazy ... I'm think it's called Thanos ... and was tortured up to madness ...»  
  
Pause.  
  
Everyone looked Thor that he had stopped breathing. He had never known. He had never even imagined ... «When he finally did ... broken ... has entrusted him to invade Earth. He was told that he was free. That freedom was the greatest illusion ...»  
  
«So criminal trap has an excuse (terrible, but always an excuse) for doing what he did. »Tony declared  
  
«You see.» Natasha intervened «Although it has been brought to this, he going to get what he deserves»  
  
«He's not the problem» continued Morgane, with a Thor visibly shaken « the real problem is the mad Titan. Regardless of Loki, aims not only to the domain of the Earth but of all nine kingdoms. »  
  
The revelation deserved to be taken into account. Tony made another round of scotch and sat between Clint and Steve, Natasha took the hand of Bruce and played with his fingers. Morgane leaned against the large fridge with folded arms and a serious expression.  
  
«Thanks to Charles we knew that Titan's orders were to bring him back Loki, if there was reasonable doubt that he was about to lose. If I hadn't intervened, he would have been sucked into the portal at top speed. He wanted it again ... to make him pay the failure and to prevent What he knew was revealed»  
  
«Well» Clint said « everything is clear. Now we'll make it pay for it. But first, do probe it his brain from Xavier»  
  
«I am afraid it is not so simple. Crazy or not Loki has a huge mental barrier. Also what Charles has seen are actually some fragments, that give an idea of the dynamics, but that could never provide details ... And then ... the Professor is severely weakened and, In addition to not bring to anything concrete,the use of its power he would risk compromising his health»  
  
«So» Steve «It would be crucial, for us, to undo Loki's reticenceand and convince him to collaborate with the good ones... Yes, you know,»continued under perplexed look of the group «I don't think that descend to the level of the someone... Thanos ... would be a good idea»  
  
«Bad ... » said Morgane  
  
«Really? » Natasha angrily burst out «I know a couple of ways that they would extort information even from a dumb»  
  
«You don't think he's had enough of _methods_ like those?» Morgane began to heat up. Wasn't a fan of Loki, but abhorred _certain_ systems ... She fought, defended, helped, but _never, never_ would have had pleasure in inflicting pain on someone  
  
« Listen girl »snapped up the Romanov «If you're too weak of heart is not my problem. Destroyed a city out there ... and I still don't know how many men, women and children there put their skin back ... And you're worried about a little suffering?» she tore your glass in Stark and drank it all in one breath « He can even die under my cares» continued looking at her straight in the eye «... and I wouldn't bat an eyelid.»  
  
Morgane lowered her head and sighed «I'm sorry ... This will not happen. » suddenly no longer felt in awe in front of those who she had considered heroes «I thought I had to do with better people. I was wrong ... You disgust me. You all, disgust me. » she said, indicating their with a large movement of arm and a sad smile «If you think of yourself, lost sight of your mission ... If you ever had one, at this point ...»  
  
«Hey! Who do you think you are? » Nat urged «We are the ones who saved the world!»  
  
« At this point, I would use a phrase that maybe you've already heard ... _Assassins at the service of assassins ..._ » Black widow winced« If you think you have the right of life and death on the others, you are not better than any killer who loves what she does. If you choose to torture Loki, I will not support you » She looked at Tony, who was protesting with his tight teeth for the loss of his drink ... «indeed, I take him away»  
  
To those words the whole team jumped up, except Thor who seemed fought  
  
«And how would you do it? We are in »Starck did a quick calculation «six against a woman ... Beautiful, but always one»  
  
«You Do as well five » told them, Thor «is my brother, and of course there I will not support you » Stark shrugged resignedly  
  
_That boredom_ thought Morgane ... _everywhere he went there were always those who underestimated her, thinking it a poor little girl, only capable of showcasing the curves ..._ She opened his arms and the whirlwind that came out of it wrapped it all over her, making it her the epicenter. He was small, just to give an idea, but It would not cost her anything enlarge it up to make it to gigantic proportions. With a handshake she blasted the windows, captured the water from her glass thrown to the ground, And exploited her to direct her to collect the lake waters to the full and convey them, like a liquid sky, above their heads ... ... she would have smashed everything, but she would go free  
  
« Enough for you? » asked mirthlessly «Or I can do this » and fire came out of one hand « and this one » And with a violent beating of the foot, the floor lifted, as it moving like a wave and shuddering and dropping its occupants.  
  
«Fuck ...» she said Stark «calm ... I was just asking a question ... Among other things, Just to continue cite phrases already made, we have Hulk »  
  
Feeling involved, Banner stepped forward. _He did not want to be transformed and to combat that girl_ « It's absurd that we have gathered here to quarrel ... I mean, we're on the same side! It would be an unnecessary waste of energy ... And I don't want to hurt you ...» turned to Natasha, who she had approached him, ready to attack «I'm sorry, but I agree with Morgane. It is not in my nature to hurt people ... not even when they deserve it »  
  
«I agree» joined Steve « I am a soldier and an honorable man. If you are going to emulate the HYDRA I'm out. Clint? » he told the archer, who was pointing the arrow at the head of the girl  
  
«I am with Nat » replied without hesitation «Stark? »  
  
« Things to ask? I am with the fairy » he looked the incredulous team, with playful air obviously « What did you expect?I Never been for free violence.. Among other things Pepper wouldn't approve, and absolutely do not talk about disappointing her ... What is it? » he asked when the Romanov snorted «I was just curious to see what she was capable of. I like her... _I like you_ »  
  
Morgane fancied relax almost completely «You risked a war with the X-Men» she informed «and I'm still not sure that has been averted»said, Nat facing  
  
The black widow exchanged a slight nod with Clint, before throwing her a stern look« I do not hide that I do not like it ...but we are a team, and the majority wins ...» Morgane smiled with relief, «But is your responsibility, And if he should do something against one of us, I'll blow him up»  
  
«Don't listen to her,» said Tony «She it seems tough, but underneath, she is a real softie»  
  
«Fuck you Stark»


	4. Chapter 4

Was down in the basement with a tray of food to bring to the prisoner. The SHIELD did have all his stuff and now wore a pair of low rise jeans adherent and a top that left discovered a nice slice of abdomen. At his navel stood out a brilliant star-shaped. She was rather proud of its physical but was far from worth bragging about, given that the avatar should not be so bound to earthly things.  
The food she was delivering, he had prepared him personally. She was contrary to packaged foods and also, coock for herself and for the others gave her a great pleasure But maybe Loki would not have appreciated.  
_What did she know about what he was used to?_  
He found himself in front of a door, he typed the code on the Panel and waited his openness.  
She was nearly blinded from the inside too pristine and had to wait to adapt the view. She found him sitting on the ground. She wore some sort of muzzle? Tony was designed to prevent him from using his silver tongue against them, but could not carry it forever, especially considering the decision taken.  
  
«Hey! You see yourself again»  
  
Loki watched her with interest. He was not used to jewelry in certain parts of the body and in some way unknown to him, found him _stimulating.._  
  
«I've brought something to eat ... Well other than that to which you're used to, but I'm afraid iIf you do not want to starve you will have to adapt ... I haven't added any strange substance, even if Tony would have so desired» smiled at the thought of the whims of man and Loki was impressed by the fact that lit up her face.  
  
_How could she be so natural and quiet in his presence?_  
  
Morgane paused a moment to better understand how to deal with the situation: the chains that were closing their wrists were secured to the wall that Tony had strengthen to block the magic and illusions of Loki. He laid the tray on a shelf that which comes out opportunely of the wall and kneeled in front of him.  
  
«Give me your right hand»he raised an eyebrow but did as requested. She clutched him just beneath his elbow and closed his hand around. Her skin was surprisingly fresh. Watched him« The color of your eyes is very beautiful» she told him serenely, then quickly pulled the chain away and attached him a bracelet.. Repeated the operation for the other arm. «Now we remove the ... What the hell do I know? The muzzle? Jarvis, you're sorry?»  
  
«It will be done Ms. Morgane»  
  
There was a snap and Morgane pulled the mask from his face gently. _The bastard was smiling_  
  
« Do not believe that you can manipulate me, so easily» she forestalled him«The bracelets I've just given you, hold off your power...thanks also to your father, of course...»  
  
«I'm not have a father»he spat. But the voice came out weak, after the forced silence  
  
«I know» he said carelessly, she gave him his shoulders and invited him to lunch. He was sitting there, with his eyes on the ground, He was undecided, if laughed her, because did not fear him, or was attacking her for the shamelessness with which he was talking to ... But that would not have led to anything. Not now anyway. He looked up toward the woman who with absolute nonchalance, she turned her back, and he gasped from the vision of her back: an Angel came from under his pants and was their wings towards the hips. _Was that so they adorned, the midgarian women?_  
  
«So you're the avatar» He decided,look away and approaching a little stiff at the table. Now she had appeared even a chair  
  
«Oh finally someone a bit erudite» smiled. « I am, Yes. Are you surprised? »  
  
«You are a ridiculous girl midgariana» he thought of offending her, but she laughed openly  
  
« I assume to be a bit ridiculous by your standards, but are actually just a woman with particular gifts ...»  
  
They remained silent for a long time, while Loki decided whether or not to accept the food offered. It was undeniable that had much of an appetite and ended up yielding ... What began as a meal high tooth, became a delight to be savored slowly. Even the wine was appreciable, considering he were accustomed to Asgard. _Used ..._ too much time had passed since the last time I had tasted him and barely kept the memory ...  
  
«I know what you have in mind» he began after swallowing the last sip« but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you.»  
  
The girl did not seem at all surprised. Loki was anything but stupid, and to be honest does not need a genius for to do 2 + 2 ...  
  
«No disappointment. You are all-too-predictable, in fact ... On the other hand I wonder what alternative you may have ... Or on Asgard for the right punishment, or alongside the Avengers Against an common enemy»  
  
«My enemies are on Asgard. » he spit poisonous «Thor is my enemy: I LIVE TO DESTROY HIM, ODIN AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE RUBATED WHAT IS MINE !» he cried  
  
_Ok ... now this had frightened her, with that serrated jaw and wild eyes_  
  
« You would have been a good King?» instead she asked calmly  
  
The question was surprised him. _How did she stay still so self-controlled? What mattered to her how he would have been?_  
  
«I would have imposed peace ...»  
  
«Compulsory peace? ... Interesting...ma foolish ... If you create her with the tyranny, what is peace? ... Do not answer me, I don't want to hear your ravings»  
  
She was making him nervous. He had asked the question for ridicule him! He got up to grab her throat: powers or not, he was still much stronger than her. He not expected to be suddenly hurled to the ground by the force of the floor that was literally lifted and moved.  
  
«Calm, fairy» was Tony. Of course they were under observation «I do not want to have to pay the damages to SCHIELD»  
  
«Don't worry, Tony. Then I put everything back as before »  
  
«You could not do this. This is not Earth »protested Loki  
  
« Didn't I tell you? » she leaned toward him, now miserably lying on the ground, holding his fists closed and his slit eyes «I have mutant blood and I can manipulate all he also have a small part of natural element ...I, not only domino ... I AM the element!»  
  
So saying, she turned his back and closed the door behind her.


End file.
